Of Darlings and Daisies
by namichan89
Summary: A little story about terms of endearment - featuring mom!Charles and dad!Erik. Ficlet.


**Of Darlings and Daisies**

**I have no idea what I'm doing, but it must be something right - the ideas just fly to me right now. So, here we go again! A little piece of fluff for every Cherik-shipper out there. No serious disclaimer needed.**

* * *

><p>It was a running joke among the kids. Well, Charles and Erik were the running joke, to be precise.<p>

Naturally, Charles – being the telepath - had found out pretty quickly about it. And so he stood in front of Alex and didn't know if he should rebuke him (he probably should) or burst into laughter (he probably would).

A smile already twitched at the edges of his lips, and he couldn't contain the laughter any more. Alex watched quite confused as Charles' chuckle turned to a loud laughter.

„You do call us.. _what_?" he coughed after calming down a bit, supporting himself against the door frame while wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Alex looked to the floor, a sheepish grin on his face. „Like I said, '_mom_' and '_dad_'..."

Another laughing fit hit Charles. He let himself fall back against the door frame and really - he wasn't far from rolling around on the floor.

Erik suddenly stood before him, intending to enter the kitchen. He eyed his friend curiously. „What's up?"

„Oh my god, Erik, you won't believe this," Charles grasped for air, trying to pull himself together to just get this sentence out, „but the kids call us '_mom_' and '_dad_'."

Alex ducked out of sight behind Charles, so he wouldn't be the one standing in Erik's way. He anticipated danger. Erik was known for his hot temper, and he might not take it as well as the professor.

The metalbender's eyes flickered from the still laughing Charles to Alex and back before he cracked an amused smile. „As long as _you're_ mom and _I_'m dad, I don't disapprove," he stated, grinning widely now.

After quirking an eyebrow questioningly at Alex – the latter quickly confirming his assumptions with a short nod – he turned towards the telepath again. Charles chuckled.

„Well, it's not completely unjustified, is it?" He looked at Erik.

The latter smiled warmly down at him, his green eyes sparkling. „It's entirely justified in my opinion."

Raven stepped into the kitchen from the gardens, obviously having heard everything. „You may now kiss," she teased, winking at her brother.

„Not like that, young woman! I can expect a bit more respect from you!" Charles raised his finger playfully.

Erik laughed hard and wiped the tears from his eyes. „Come on, _mom_, we'll get you a cup of tea!" He wrapped his arm around the telepath's shoulders and guided him to the kitchen counter.

Charles poked him. „Parents don't call each other mom and dad, just for your information."

„So, what else? _Honey_?" Erik asked, an impish smile on his face.

„_Sweetheart_!" Charles replied.

„_Cutie_!"

„_Darling_?"

Alex facepalmed.

„I could call you _little one_," Erik mused loudly.

Charles poked him again, before they both burst into laughter once more.

Ever since then, they never became tired of it. Erik would shout through the hallway in the afternoon: „Do you want some tea, dearest?" and Charles answered: „I'd love some, darling!"

And the kids who stood within hearing just shook their heads. Not that they would ever take them seriously when they talked to each other like this.

Well, they simply had fun using their ridiculous terms of endearment. And the kids had fun calling them mom and dad openly from that day on.

* * *

><p>Charles smiles to himself as he thinks of the very first time they had called each other <em>darling<em>.

„Why are you smiling, darling?" Erik asks, running his hand through the smaller man's hair.

„Just had to think of our very first time using terms of endearment," the professor sighs, looking up at the metalbender. Their eyes lock immediately.

„It was just the beginning..." Erik pulls him into his arms, smiling back at him. Charles licks his lips anticipated at the mischievous grin that spreads on his friend's lips.

And Erik kisses him, again and again, until Charles melts away in the arms of his very own _darling_.

* * *

><p><strong>Enough for today.<strong>

**Yes, I believe that Charles and Erik could be that romantic with each other :3 **

**Tomorrow is tuesday, folks! And we all know what that means. Fassavoy tuesday! :3 I already prepared a wonderful story full of delicious smut. Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and reviews are like sweets - and I'm in desperate need for some chocolate right now. **


End file.
